A Week With My Daddy!
by Darkrose55
Summary: Kaya is on a mission in the world of the living for a week. Renji has to take care of Hana all by himself... or does he?
1. The Diaster Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Or any of the characters in it. I do own Kaya, Hana, Neika, Saki, Akin and many more originals you see in this three chapter long story. Enjoy!**

**Title: A Week With My Daddy!**

**Summary: Kaya goes on a mission in the world of the living for a week. Renji is left to watch Hana all by himself... or is he?**

**Rating: Teen (It's light, and not that bad ^^)**

"Mine!"

"No! Hana don't touch that!"

"Why not daddy?"

"You could get hurt!"

"Waaaah!"

"Oh baby, please don't cry! Do you want blankie?"

"Waaaah!"

_Ah, fuck. _"Do you want ice cream?"

"NO!"

"What do you want then?"

"Mommy!"

Renji sighed. He was tired of having to watch Hana for the week- all by himself.

Kaya had left on a mission to the human world to secure a rip which formed in the world of the living. Renji wouldn't have it. He couldn't let her leave.

*Flashback*

"_It's possible that Espada could get through it- a serious consequence._"Kaya scolded Renji, who was whining about her departure for the week.

"_But you can't leave me with Hana! She's three months old for crying out loud!_"Renji begged, looking up at his lover with tear filled eyes. Kaya shook him off.

"_She loves you- she won't be much of a bother." _Kaya sighed.

"_When you come back, can we-_"

"_No._"

"_Why No-_"

"_Because I'm not ready for another baby, at least not now._"

"_WE NEVER DID IT BEFORE-_"

"_Yes, I was drunk- fortunately._"

"_Ah, I remember_…."

*End of Flashback*

"Huh?" Renji snapped from his trance, glancing down to see Hana sleeping soundly on the floor. Her glowing face was dampened by her tears with hair matted against them. The bright white bow that was attached to her head glistened- reminding Renji his daughter isn't fully human. He sighed as he scooped Hana into his arms and carried her to her crib, which Saki had made herself as a gift to Hana. As Renji placed Hana in her crib, he took in the sound of her sweet smell. She smelled like cinnamon- the smell of Kaya. Renji gulped as he quickly left the room, the feeling of want engulfing him. He searched his cell phone for someone who would be useful, helpful, and great to have around while he watched his daughter. His eyes lit up when he seen Orihime's name and he smiled. She always wanted to be there for Renji if he needed it. Without hesitating, he dialled her number. After the first ring, he was greeted by a perky and excited hello. It was Orihime.

"Hey Orihime! It's Renji!" Renji smiled as he listened to Orihime giggle happily.

"_Hey Renji! How are you and Hana? Oh! And Kaya?_" Orihime asked, curiosity arousing it.

"We're good, Hana's getting bigger. She's a year old now!" Renji exclaimed, surprised a year had past already.

"_That's so neat!_" Orihime giggled, "_You need something?_" she asked, after calming down.

"Oh! I was wondering, would you like to come over and help me watch Hana?" Renji asked, hoping she would say yes.

"_Of course! I'll be over right away!_" Orihime assured Renji, hanging up.

_Yes! Orihime's coming over! _Renji thought to himself, smiling. _Hopefully Kaya won't get mad about Orihime staying over… _His smile soon turned into a frown, remembering since Hana was born- more girls were coming onto him. Rukia was flirting with him, and she broke up with Hisagi. Saki- well, Saki flirts with _everyone_. Even if she is hooking up with Kaya's dad- they both flirt with numerous people. Kaya would kill him if he cheated on her, she doesn't want to lose him, and she's afraid she will.

"Renji!" he heard Orihime exclaim.

Renji's head jerked up to see Orihime standing in the doorway, wearing a nice red sundress. She was giggling.

"Orihime!" Renji smiled, walking up to Orihime and hugging her. She sighed in admiration and giggled once more. _Damn, doesn't she ever stop giggling? _Renji thought to himself, frowning.

"I'm surprised Kaya was confident to leave you by yourself to watch Hana. She's so protective of you." Orihime stated, a tad suspicious. Renji laughed a little, taking note of Orihime's tone of voice. "Kaya knows I love her! She is 17 after all, she knows I'll never harm her." Renji explained, gesturing Orihime into the room. Orihime sat on the couch and stretched, yawning with all her might.

"Shh!" Renji shushed Orihime, who just giggled.

"Don't worry~! She won't wake up!" Orihime kept giggling, getting louder after each hiccup.

That's when Hana began to wail.

Renji shot an annoyed glare at Orihime, who covered her mouth apologetically.

"Sorry." she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Renji growled, "now help me cook."

**Orihime has woken Hana! Renji must be mad :S What will happen in the next chapter? Wait and see! :)**


	2. HELP! I'M DITZY AND LOST!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only original characters.

"Geez, I swear Orihime, you're the loudest girl I've ever met." Renji grumbled, he was suddenly mad at himself for inviting Orihime over- he never knew she was _this _loud.

Orihime was sulking beside Renji, her grey eyes watering.

"Ah, c'mon Orihime. I'm sorry." Renji apologized.

"I'm fine!" she smiled, rummaging through the fridge for food, "Renji, where's the baby's food?"

Renji was puzzled. He didn't remember feeding Hana baby food. That stuff made him sick to his stomach.

"Renji?" Orihime asked, frowning.

"I don't have any." he sighed, slamming his hand down on the counter. Orihime was now holding onto Hana, who found her way into the small and crowded kitchen.

"Well?" Orihime snapped.

"Well what?" Renji asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GET SOME!" she shrieked. Hana covered her eyes, frowning at Orihime.

"The store?" Renji breathed, scared.

"Okay~! I'll go and get some!" Orihime giggled, her mood changing in a split second.

Renji watched Orihime, still holding Hana in her arms, walk through the door and disappear. He stood frozen for a second, before he finally came back to reality.

"Ho-ly crap." he exclaimed, walking into the living room.

_What's up with her? I never seen her act like this before, it's freaking me out. _Renji thought to himself, pacing around the living room. He whipped out his cell phone and dialled Kaya's number- hoping she would be able to calm him down.

"_Hello?_" Kaya's voice sounded strained.

_She must be tired. _Renji smiled to himself, sighing.

"Hey babe." he answered, trying to make the best of it.

"_Renji! How's Hana?_" Kaya asked, she seemed worried about Hana, ever since she was born- she never wanted to let her go.

"She's good!" he smiled, but then his smiled faded when he remembered where she went. "She's with Orihime-"

"_Orihime? Why is she with Orihime? You are watching her, right?_" Kaya asked, anger tracing her words.

"Well- I-"

"_Don't you DARE give me that._" Kaya warned, "_why is she with Orihime?_"

"Orihime… came over to help me watch Hana…"

"_So, you're saying you can't watch your own daughter? And you have to have a woman there to help you?_"

"No, that's not it! Orihime came over, she woke up Hana, then we couldn't find baby food, Orihime got mad, then she was all happy-go-lucky when I told her to go and get some from the store. She took Hana with her!" Renji explained, worried.

"_Hmph. I go away for a week, and you invite another girl over. If it had to be a girl- why couldn't it be Neika?_"

"Sorry babe."

"_It's alright. Now, how are you?_" Kaya asked, calming down.

"Oh I'm fine! Feeling good!" Renji smiled, he loved talking to Kaya.

"_Good._" Kaya giggled, then cleared her throat. "_'cause you're gonna be dead when I get back._" she mumbled, barely audible.

"What?" Renji asked, he couldn't hear her.

"_Oh nothing! I love you._" she sighed, strain still in her voice.

"I love you too, babe. And I miss you."

"_The mission's almost finished. It's great to have someone like Ichigo around to help with this kind of stuff._"

"I-I-Ichigo?"

"_Yeah. What's wrong with you?_"

"How are him and Neika?"

"_They broke up._"

"Oh."

"_Ichigo thought Neika wasn't right for him, she seems to be spending more time outside than with him._"

"I think Ichigo should get back with her, it's for the best."

"_I don't think that's gonna happen. At least not now…_"

"Huh? Why?"

"_He likes someone else- but I'm not saying who!_"

"It better not be _you_."

"_Baby? I'd never leave you. We've been together for a while now, and I love what we have together._"

"Alright, that's the reason why I fell for you."

"_Ahaha! Your humour and good looks are why I fell for you!_"

"Thanks babe."

"_No problem. Look, I gotta go. Phone me soon, okay?_" Kaya asked, sighing.

"I will. Love you." Renji laughed, clutching the cell closer to his ear.

"_Bye._" Kaya hung up and Renji did as well.

"What the hell's taking Orihime so long?" he asked himself, shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"There!" Orihime sighed, wiping Hana's mouth clean, "You're all fed!"

Orihime realized she couldn't remember her way back. She just… ran to anywhere that had food- she was concerned about Hana having something to eat. Orihime panicked, looking around for anyone, someone she knew. She didn't.

Her cell phone started ringing, she picked it up without hesitating.

"Hello?" she asked, out of breath.

"_What the hell are you doing? Bring my daughter home!_"

"I can't Renji… I'm lost."

"_Lost? Lost?_"

"Yeah…"

"_You got yourself there, find your way back!_"

"Um…"

"_Damn you Orihime! I think I know where you are, I'll come and pick you up._"

"No! I can do it myself!"

"_Fine. See you when you get here._"

Renji hung up and Orihime sighed.

How was she going to get back to Renji's?

_I could hitch hike! _

No, you could get killed that way, your a perfect target.

_I could walk?_

Nope. You'd get lost… like you are now.

_Well damn! You're the author, how about helping me out here?_

No~! Sorry 'hime.

_I'M SCAAAAARED! _

Ah shit, she ran off. Hopefully in the direction she has to go…

* * *

Soon after...

"Come in." Renji sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

The door flew open to reveal a bewildered Orihime, Hana strapped onto her back. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot.

"Geez, what happened Orihime?" Renji asked, sitting up on the couch.

Orihime just past Hana to him and let out a relieved sigh. She plopped down beside Renji, breathing quickly.

"What's your problem?" he asked, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I can't take it anymore!" she yelled, arms flailing in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving, Renji! I'm getting out of this hell hole! I think I'll go to Japan or something!"

"Japan?"

"Yeah!"

"We're already in Japan... or at least I think."

"Oh..."

"Maybe I'll go study other stuff than just shinigami... maybe boxing, or street fighting!"

"Have fun with that..."

"I will!" Orihime giggled, "maybe I'll meet a cute boy as well!"

"You never know who you're gonna meet one of these days."

"That's true!" Orihime smiled as she stood and walked to the door. she opened it and sighed. "I'll guess I'll see you later, after my trip around this country." she gave one last wave before she left, leaving Renji sitting on the couch with Hana in his arms.

Renji's cell phone started ringing, he answered it right away.

"_Babe, I'll be home tommorow._" It was Kaya. Renji smiled at her voice.

"Can't wait to se you!" he chuckled, running his fingers through his daughter's hair. she cooed.

"_So, where's Orihime?_" Kaya asked, curious.

"She's gone to tour Japan to find fighters. and her 'true love'."

"_That's funny! I heard there's something like that coming up, hopefully she'll meet a really cute guy._"

"Yeah! Maybe just as ditzy as her." Renji chuckled more.

"_I've gotta go, talk to you later?_" Kaya asked, sounding weary.

"Kay babe. Bye." he hung up the cell and started to laugh. _ah, can't wait to see what Orihime finds!_

**A/N: Kso, this is hinting a Tekken/Bleach crossover now! One more chapter for this, then I'll get started~! And I know the perfect person to put Orhime with... *Grins evily* REVIEW!**


	3. Mommy's home! FINAL CHAPTER

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter! It's short, but I didn't wanna linger on it forever. The Tekken/Bleach crossover will be getting started soon, and yes, Orihime is the main protagonist... her love interest is unknown! Well, enjoy this last, short chapter!**

"Mommy!"

"Hey hunnie! How was your week with daddy?"

"Fun!"

"That's good! What did you do?"

"Run around the house, go out and eat, and walk down a club street!"

"What?"

"With auntie 'hime!"

_That ditz. _"Ohh, I see."

"What about you mommy? How was your week?"

"Fine! Until now…"

"What're you think about, mommy?"

"Getting rid of daddy sweetheart."

"Why?"

"He had done some bad, bad things… and he needs to pay."

"Ohh."

"Yes, baby girl."

"Hey! Daddy's home!"

_SMACK!_

"OW! What was that for-"

"You let Orihime take our daughter down the dangerous road I've ever known?"

"She got lost."

"Oh hell! That's a poor excuse."

"Ha ha Daddy!"

"I'm sorry~!"

"Fine. You're forgiven."

"Orihime's just left for her trip, she said goodbye."

"I hope she meets someone she'll fall in love with, she deserves it."

"Someone who can take care of her."

"No, someone ditzy like her."

"How would that work out then?"

"Only time would tell…"

"…."

"…."

"You're scary Kaya."

"Thank you!"

**Thanks for reading! Much love~!**


End file.
